Electronic devices incorporate a variety of electrical components that can each provide different functions. A user's experience with an electronic device is one critical aspect of the operation and desirability of the electronic device. Noise generated by mechanical operation of components such as switches can detract from the user experience. For example, in some occasions noise from switches can lead to annoyance in using the electronic device in quiet environments. It is therefore desirable to reduce noise generated by components of the device where possible.